


Our Place

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami has a surprise for Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt 404 'Open.'

“Okay, you can open your eyes now” said Cami to Davina.

“Good. I was starting to get carsick riding with my eyes closed” said the witch.

Slowly, Davina opened her eyes. In front of the two women stood a two-story Southern Gothic house painted a delicate shade of gray.

“We’ve been talking about moving into a larger place for a while now and I thought it was time we start looking before our family doubles in size” said Cami, placing her hand on her wife’s swollen belly. “So what do you think?”

“I love it” said Davina. “I love you.”


End file.
